megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Odin
Odin (オーディン , Oodin '') is a recurring demon in the series. History Odin is considered the chief god in Norse mythology. He is a associated with wisdom, war, battle and death and also magic, poetry, prophecy, victory and the hunt. He only has one eye because he bartered the other in order to drink from the well of Mimir and gain its knowledge. He had many abilities like astral projection, shapeshifting and control of the elements and weather. He also could read magic runes that no one else could since he had hung himself from the World Tree Yggdrasill while inflicting self torture in order to gain great knowledge. Odin is the chief god of the Norse pantheon. He and his brothers Ve and Vili killed the frost giant Ymir and built the world from his body. He is also the father of most of the gods, including Thor and Baldur, who was later killed by a manipulated Hod with a dart of mistletoe. He is associated with his spear Gungnir, the two ravens Hugin and Munin, and the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. In Ragnarok, he gets devoured by the monster wolf Fenrir. Appearances *Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei if... Hazama's Chapter: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey:'' Deity Race *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Deity Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Emperor Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Majin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Majin Clan *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Survivor: Deity Race *Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Majin Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey In Strange Journey, Odin is encountered in Sector Eridanus as a quest giver who asks the protagonist to look for Sleipnir and bring it to him. As the reward for giving it back he will hand out Odin Ring. ''Persona 3: FES'' Odin can be fused after maxing out the Emperor Arcana Social Link. With the addition of Weapon Fusion in this edition of the game, it is possible to fuse Odin with any kind of Nihil Weapon to obtain Gungnir, his legendary spear. It has an attack value of 310 and a hit rate of 97. His Heart Item is Draupnir, his ring. It doubles the effects of healing spells. ''Persona 4'' Odin returns as the ultimate persona of the Emperor Arcana. He also learns the highest tier wind spell, Panta Rhei, which inflicts mega wind damage upon a single enemy. However, it cannot be passed on through fusion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Odin is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 3 with Fumi Kanno before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alternate design (3DS ver.) ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''The Journey'' ''The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Odin.GIF|Sprite from Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Odin_SMT.png|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei Odin_SMT_II.png|Odin`s sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II and Shin Megami Tensei: if... Odin.PNG|Sprite in Majin Tensei Odin2.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II Image:OdinDS.jpg|Artwork in Devil Summoner Odin2.JPG|Artwork in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers OdinP2.png|Odin as he appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment odin.JPG|Artwork in Devil Children Red/Black Book File:Demi-Odin.gif|Sprite from DemiKids Image:OdinP4.png|Artwork in Persona 4 odin model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Image:ODIN.png|Odin as he appears in Devil Survivor Odin Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Odin as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Majin Clan Category:Deity Race Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons